The Tragedy of Blumiere and Timpani
by PinkRose0106
Summary: My telling of the ancient tale of Blumiere and Timpani, starting at when they met and ending close to when Count Bleck sets out to find his minions. Super Paper Mario fanfic. (About 80% accurate, not all dialogue is the same and some of the settings are off. Read & review, please! Rated T to be on the safe side, although there's slight mentions of blood in the later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

I remember that day well… The day our tragedy was set into motion…

…

The room was bright. Sunlight filtered through the curtains. It…hurt. But it wasn't the sunlight. His whole body was in pain. Blumiere groaned, but it died as soon as it was uttered.

A girl sat in front of him. No younger than eighteen, and no older than twenty-three. The light danced around her, shimmering. "You're awake." She said quietly, as if speaking too loud might break some bizarre illusion.

"Where am I?" Blumiere asked. He tried to sit up, but instead winced. "This…this is a human's house, isn't it?"

"Yes…" The girl said. "I found you, injured. Without anyone's knowledge, I've been healing you."

"I don't repulse you?" Blumiere asked. "I don't make you want to run away, hide and scream? Never to see daylight again, until you realize that's where we lurk…"

"Anyone with a heart can't ignore an injured soul!" The girl protested. She rested her hands on his shoulders and helped him sit upright. "You're all healed up, sir. Go back home—but don't let anyone see you!"

Blumiere nodded, and stood up. Weak at first, eventually he was confident in his ability to walk and made his way through the house, the girl trailing after him. He paused at the door, and looked back at the girl. "Can I get the name of the person who helped me?"

The girl looked almost flustered. "T-Timpani, sir." She stuttered.

"Thank you." Blumiere said. "And there's no need to call me 'sir.'"

Timpani curtsied. It was out of formality, surely, but it made Blumiere uneasy to see a human curtsy in his presence. He couldn't quite explain why.

"Is it alright if I ask for your name?" Timpani asked.

"…Blumiere."

For a second, Timpani looked like she'd seen a ghost. Only a few names are spread outside of the land his people call home—Blumiere guessed that his must be one fo them. "I'm sorry." He apologized, before fully realizing he'd said it.

Blumiere opened the door, and left the quaint house.

…

Sure enough, he came back. Again. And again. And again. Sneaking out of the castle so much, Blumiere wondered if his father stopped hiring guards.

At first he came out of curiosity, and guilt. He pitied the girl—Timpani—and wanted to apologize. Surely if she knew who he was, she wouldn't have helped. He had sneaked out of the castle, and started re-tracing his steps from the day before. He met with Timpani halfway there. After their exchange in apologies, they simply…talked. Blumiere felt something when around her. Something forbidden. Something that, in the end, would be bittersweet.

After their first meeting, they met with each other every other night. It had gone on like this for nearly a month.

Blumiere was walking towards the servant's passageways that were now barely used when he heard his father's voice on the other side of the room.

"Blumiere." Father said. "Where are you going? It's late, my son."

Blumiere tried to look as calm as he could. Timpani…he thought. Wait for me. Just a little longer. "I wanted a drink, and since none of the servants are up—"

"I passed one on my way here." Father interrupted him. "More than one. And even if they weren't, no son of mine should be fetching his own refreshments." He looked at Blumiere, his gaze like daggers. "Just like how no son of mine should be mingling with…humans."

Blumiere froze. His father noticed and continued. "So it's true, then? Do you want to ruin us?"

"I wish to do you no harm." Blumiere replied truthfully after a moment. "Is it wrong to have an interest in one person?"

"It is, if that person is a human." Father snapped. "I better not catch you sneaking out again, Blumiere. We are Darkness itself—we are above humans! Act like it, and we won't disagree again." Blumiere partially expected his father to just walk away after that. But no. His father personally escorted him to his room, locking him in with two guards outside the door.

Blumiere groaned. He imagined Timpani waiting, in the dark, cold. He tried to think. He could try to sneak out the window, but then he didn't have any way back in. If he could get to the servant's passageways, he could otherwise exit through the back gate…

The door unlocked, and creaked open. It closed and locked again. "Routine check." Blumiere muttered. Shaking his head, he simply searched for some sort of exit, a daring escape plan. Or, he could just trick one of the guards to let him outside, then make a break for it. But that would put Timpani in danger. More danger than she already is just by being known by his father.

Finally, after a few moments of searching, he found the servant's entrance behind his dresser, made a makeshift mound of blankets and pillows that would mimic his sleeping form, and after the next routine check, he slipped out of his room and out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Timpani began to think he wouldn't come. She wasn't sure if it would be by his choice, though. She didn't know him well enough. And yet, here they were, meeting nearly every night. One day she was just a normal girl, laughing with her friends. The next, she's in love with a man who she barely knows, and fears talking to anyone lest they somehow discover the truth. In a way, the constant worry of being found out was refreshing.

Just when Timpani was about to head back, Blumiere appeared from out of the woods. The clearing they met in wasn't large, by any means, but it was large enough and the woods provided privacy from the nearby town's prying eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come." Timpani said quietly, arms wrapped around her waist in an attempt to stay warm.

"I'm sorry." Blumiere replied. "My father caught me sneaking out. It wasn't easy after that.

"Maybe you should stop sneaking out then." Timpani said. "Maybe we both should."

"We both know that won't happen." Blumiere said with a hint of a laugh. He sat down, and Timpani did the same. "But nevertheless, I want to know more about you."

Timpani smiled, somewhat to herself. She explained a lot about herself—at first quiet, then adjusting to a normal tone of voice. After she finished, Blumiere did the same. Telling tales and laughing at their previous mistakes, the two spent their night sitting next to each other. It was easy to imagine they were the only two people in the entire forest, town, world.

Until Timpani heard something in the woods. Gesturing to Blumiere to stay silent, she slowly rose. Blumiere did the same. A torch, but with black light, became visible.

Blumiere cursed so silently Timpani barely heard it. He looked at her, and she nodded, understanding. Hastily but quietly, she slipped into the woods just as Blumiere began talking to someone. She didn't want to leave him—what if he got hurt?—but she knew she shouldn't let herself get caught, either.

Wandering through the woods, Timpani wished she had brought some sort of light. Usually she didn't stay out this late—maybe a few hours, coming at dusk and leaving at a time where it's still bright enough to see. But now, it was probably well past midnight. There was a new moon in the sky—or there would be, if it wasn't so cloudy.

Timpani stopped when she felt someone watching her. She couldn't tell where, just that there was a presence. For a small second, she thought it was Blumiere wishing her off for the night. But it was too late, too dark, too far away from their meeting spot. It was someone else.

She debated whether or not she wanted to say something. In the end, she stayed silent.

"Bold choice." A voice hissed. Timpani jumped, and her efforts to locate the speaker were in vain. "Silence is a choice, yes. Tell me your name, girl."

Timpani continued to stay silent.

"You're more stubborn than I thought." The voice mused. "Fine; stay silent. Just stay away from my son."

"I am not yours to command." Timpani replied, unable to stay silent any longer.

"So you say." The voice said. "But if you want what's best for him, you'd stay away. Don't come back to the clearing. Don't talk to him again. Do us all a favor—forget who you think he is and remember who he is."

"He is who I think and know he is." Timpani said.

"Are can you be so sure, when you've only known each other for a few weeks, at most?" The voice replied. "Tell me, human, which would you prefer? Blumiere under house-arrest, or staying put in your town and forgetting who he is?"

"Neither." Timpani wanted to say. "I will never forget him, and he'll never stay put." But the words never came. They died before they even left her lips. The voice—Blumiere's father—mistook this for silence for stubbornness.

"Do what you wish." The voice said. "But stay away from him. If you want what's best, of course."

The feeling of someone watching her left Timpani, instead being replaced by unease.

"If you want what's best…stay away from him."

Timpani shivered, even though the night was getting warmer as it grew closer to sunrise. She continued home, down a beaten and leaf-covered path.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the castle, Blumiere waited for the punishment that never came. A guard had found him, tracked him—he'll be more careful next time—and his father knew exactly who he was talking to. Or at least, that's what Blumiere thought.

After a few days, he was allowed out of the castle again—and, like before, the guards seemed to have all decided to stop working when he snuck out. It was suspicious to begin with, not to mention how his father seemed so…calm after he came back to the castle.

Blumiere kept on returning to the clearing, the area around it, even the outskirts of the town; he could never find Timpani. At night, during the daytime—nowhere. He began to fear what happened to her. It was hard to hide that fear around those who would notice; namely, his father.

Finally, after a few months, Blumiere found Timpani in the clearing in the woods. She didn't notice until he stepped into the clearing, into freshly fallen leaves of autumn colors. Timpani tensed, and looked torn. She stood up, but Blumiere gently grabbed her arm. She didn't struggle at first, but after a few seconds, she started violently yanking her arm from Blumiere's grip.

"Let go of me." Timpani said quietly. When Blumiere still held on, she repeated herself, louder. "I said, let go of me." She wouldn't look at him. She was facing the ground, just looking at the ground beneath her.

"What happened?" Blumiere asked. He loosened his grip considerably; if she wanted to run, now was the time. "Who did this?" Before fully thinking, he added, "What did my father do?"

"Nothing." Timpani replied. He could tell she was lying. "No one did anything. No one but me." For the first time, in months, he saw her face as she looked at him. She looked just about ready to cry—or perhaps she already had. "Think about it, Blumiere. It would never work out. I'm just a girl—a human girl—and you're apart of Darkness itself. No one would support it—if they don't claim us treasonous first."

"I know that's not you speaking." Blumiere said. "The Timpani I know and have fallen in love with would never say that. She'd look on the bright side, think the impossible and then make it happen the day after. I don't care what others think. I never have. And"—he held on to Timpani's shoulders and looked at her—"I never will, not if I'm happy. If you're the girl I love, you'll know that I will never let you go." He dropped his hands back to his sides.

"Blumiere…" Timpani began. Whatever sense of calmness she had before faded; she looked like she wanted to cry, but the tears refused to flow. Blumiere embraced her, the closest to a hug he could manage. "I'm sorry." She said, still not looking at him. "I love you—I do—but that other night, all those days ago…someone spoke to me, saying that if I wanted what's best, I'd forget. But I couldn't. I came back, but in the daytime. I wanted you to find me, to help me, to save me from myself. I asked my friends, my family, what they would do in my position, claiming it a dream and being vague on major details—they made me more sure that I should stay away. But…I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Blumiere said. "You've done nothing wrong."

Timpani reluctantly pulled away from Blumiere's embrace. "Thank you," she said quietly. She looked up at the stars. "But I guess we'll need a new meeting place, one where no one will find us. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and definitely not because of me."

"I'll look on my own time." Blumiere promised.

"As will I." Timpani said. She looked back at him. "We should probably meet less frequently and irregularly. Maybe in another week?"

Blumiere wasn't sure he'd be able to wait that long, but he nodded in agreement.

…

It was still dark when Blumiere came home. Very dark. Dark torches boasting black flames adorned the front gate, but Blumiere walked back to the less heavily guarded areas, retracing his steps from earlier that day.

Entering the castle and going through some corridors, he saw his father sitting in one of the grand rooms, thinking. An odd sense of fear ran through Blumiere; he knows, his mind whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

(I'm sorry if this is out of order; I'm going by what I remember happening first. Additionally, I apologize if there are more grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes in the coming chapters.)

Timpani prepared two mugs of hot chocolate before she bundled up and left. It was snowing, but lightly. She hoped it wasn't too cold.

For the past month her and Blumiere had been meeting irregularly on a small ledge that overlooked the land. It looked beautiful; it was also far enough away that the chances of anyone finding them were slim.

It wasn't a long walk to the ledge. Close enough to the village that it didn't take more than ten minutes, but there were so much trees it was hard to navigate unless you've wandered them for days and days without end.

Blumiere was waiting for her, hands behind his back and staring up at the sky. When he heard her approach, he turned to her and smiled.

"I brought hot chocolate." Timpani announced. She smiled when Blumiere looked vaguely confused; of course he wouldn't know what it was. "It's a drink. Chocolate milk, heated a bit, and served in winter to help stay warm. Sometimes there's marshmallows in it." She explained. She handed one of the mugs to Blumiere, who accepted it gratefully and sat down.

"You never cease to amaze, Timpani." Blumiere said.

Timpani sat down next to him and shrugged. "It's a human thing." She replied. She sipped some of her hot chocolate; it needed marshmallows, or more milk. Due to the cold weather, it wasn't scalding hot anymore, just warm.

A silence fell, each of the two thinking their own thoughts. Timpani wondered why Blumiere seemed so distant. Was his father bothering him, still? Or something else? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to help if something was wrong. The flurry stopped, and the stars and moon where visible now.

"I never really noticed how beautiful the stars looked from up here." Blumiere said, breaking the silence. His expression suggested that he wasn't fully here, on the small ledge, with Timpani. His thoughts were elsewhere. "It's always been cloudy and overcast."

"There's a tradition in my village," Timpani said quietly, "That if you wish on a star, the wish will come true."

Blumiere looked at her. "Then we should get wishing, shouldn't we?" He asked.

"I don't need to wish on a star." Timpani replied, shaking her head. "I've got everything I want right here. A clear night. Snow-kissed grass. Beautiful views. Hot chocolate." She looked at Blumiere. "And I've got you. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

Silence fell again. Blumiere looked away, but was still distant. After a while, Blumiere looked back at Timpani. "Aren't you cold?" He asked silently.

"No; I'm quite warm, actually." She replied. "Can we sit like this, for just a little longer?" When he didn't protest, she laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at the sky. She thought of all the times she wished on stars as a child. Did they ever come true? At least half of them did, but not all. Had she said it wrong those few times, or simply asked for something even the stars couldn't grant?

Her mind wandered to her friends, her family. What would they say when she had to announce that she was dating a man of Darkness? Would they kick her out? Send her away? The thoughts didn't seem as threatening as they should; she meant it when she said that she already had all she wanted. But did she really? One day, she will have to tell someone about this. Maybe that day was far away, but what if it was close? This world would never accept their love. But was it possible if they could find a world that would? It seemed like wishful thinking, but…

Timpani found herself wishing on every star she saw, I wish that one day me and Blumiere could find a world together, one that won't disregard or hate our love. That one day, we could be as free as any other girl and boy, just laughing and smiling and being happy together.

She stopped when clouds started rolling in again, and it began to flurry. Timpani didn't want to move, but she didn't want to get stuck in a snow storm, either, so she stood up and collected the mugs. Blumiere hadn't had any of his, while hers was half empty. At least the mix was cheap and she had a lot of it. "I'm going to head home before a storm starts." Timpani said. "Good night, Blumiere." She waited for a reply that didn't come.

Timpani turned to leave after a few minutes, and as the snow started getting thicker.


	5. Chapter 5

(This is a longer chapter because it's an important part of their tragedy.)

The forest was dim, sure, but it was still too bright. Even though the sun was setting, it was still too bright for Blumiere's liking, although not particularly because of his place in the Tribe of Darkness. He felt exposed, easy to spot. Walking outside of his home in daylight made him anxious.

He felt horrible. He knew he wasn't paying full attention during his last meeting with Timpani; he knew she was probably worried about him. He was also aware that they never decided on a date to meet on next, which was why he was walking through the woods, trying to see if Timpani left a note of some sort.

When they first started meeting, Timpani had left a note on the ground that simply read, Before midnight, the ledge that overlooks everything, I'll get there as soon as I can. -T

He had had trouble finding it at first, but when he did, the note was correct. After that, they had decided on the dates before they departed.

Finally, Blumiere found the note by the base of a tree. He was close enough to the village he could hear little kids laughing, the smell of whatever pastries were being baked, and could see a high wooden fence that kept all creatures—including the Tribe of Darkness—out. He picked up the note, and was both relieved and terrified when it read, Same time as always, same place as always, tonight. And don't think I didn't notice last time! -T

Tucking the letter in his pocket, he warily made his way back to the castle; there was something he needed to pick up first.

…

The fear and anxiety that Blumiere felt earlier in the day was nothing compared to what he felt now. He knew what he wanted to say, how he wanted to do it; it was all in his head, replaying over and over and it made his heart race. This wasn't something that should be taken lightly; but Blumiere knew it's what he wanted to do.

Inside the castle, Blumiere prayed that his father had left the castle like he said he would. His father had said he had some "important business" to take care of, but Blumiere knew it had nothing to do with him or Timpani; otherwise his father would've been more secretive. Or at least, that's what Blumiere hoped.

Luckily there weren't many servants, just guards. Everywhere. Blumiere tried to look as non-terrified as possible, but he felt like all of the guards were staring into his soul, reading it, and he was ready to deny anything they suggested.

Blumiere walked into the wing where all of the bedrooms were. Passing his own, wishing he had done this sooner, he opened the door to his father's room. He let out a sigh of relief when no one came to yell at him, to forbid him from leaving the castle again.

He knew exactly what he wanted. Just a simple piece of jewelry; something of his mother's, who wouldn't miss it since she's dead. Hopefully, neither would his father, who's never touched any of her old things in years.

Blumiere found what he was looking for. A jewelry box, filled with necklaces, earrings, bracelets…

…and rings.

He chose a simple one, knowing that she'd never be able to wear it but it was crucial to what he wanted to do. It was silver, probably one of the cheapest pieces of jewelry his mother owned—which was probably why she never wore it. In the center was a simple white opal, dyed with pinks and blues and purples. It was perfect.

Closing the jewelry box and setting it back in it's exact location, he went back to his room to put on another layer of coats, then put his clothes in his pocket so then he could feel the ring in his bare hand, unable to dress it in any formality lest someone noticed. Briefly telling the guards he was going for a walk, he was able to skip sneaking around and go straight to the front door and leave.

…

Once again, the fear and anxiety was getting worse. It got too cold, so Blumiere had to put his gloves on, but he kept on checking to make sure the ring still rested in his palm.

Timpani was sitting on the ground, wearing the most simple dress Blumiere had seen her in since meeting her. She had brought a picnic basket, two mugs of what most be hot chocolate, and she must've also brought the picnic blanket she was sitting on.

Blumiere tried to look as calm as possible. He had forgotten to brace himself for every possible answer. He tried to do that now while trying to calm his wildly beating heart.

As soon as he sat down, Timpani looked at him. "Are you all right?" She asked quietly.

"No." Blumiere replied truthfully. He laid down, unto his back, so his face was looking at the stars and not Timpani. Guilt washed over him, but he had to keep it under check. He might never be able to do this again if he doesn't now.

"What's bothering you, then?" Timpani said. Blumiere has expected her to be mad at him. Somehow, that made his personal mission seem harder. "And don't lie to me; I can tell something's wrong."

Blumiere opened up his hand, but only a little, so then he could look at the ring. Maybe this was a bad idea.

When Timpani bent over to see what he was holding, he closed his hand into a fist again.

"Fine. Don't talk to me." Timpani muttered. Another wave of guilt washed over Blumiere. "I brought us some food and drink." She said, a little louder. "Saying it's fresh out of the oven would be a lie; I baked it myself at noon."

"What is it?" Blumiere asked, curious.

"Pie, cookies, cupcakes—all of those things a human mother tells her daughter not to bake, but said daughter ends up finishing them in a week." Timpani said. He knew she didn't mean to, but the fact that she emphasized human made Blumiere feel worse. "Oh, and hot chocolate. I know you didn't drink any of it last time, but I figured I had enough mix to spare."

Blumiere nodded. It's now or never, his mind whispered. You'll never now until you try. "Timpani, I have some I'd like to ask." He said before he could think better of it.

"Yes?" Timpani said, giving him her full attention.

He sat up and, carefully, as if the very act could kill him, he opened his hand to reveal the ring he's kept hidden. When he looked at Timpani, she was unreadable. "Will you marry me, Timpani?"

It took a while for her to respond. "No one would allow it. Marriage takes time, commitment, blessings—we've only known each other for half a year. I realized it last time we met; no one in this world would accept our love."

"If this world won't accept it, why don't we find a world that will?" Blumiere said. "Just as there are millions of stars, there are millions of worlds. At least one world wouldn't matter who we are, our heritages, our pasts. I may be Darkness, but you are my light, Timpani." He held the ring out to Timpani. "I will ask again and I will not ask a third time; will you marry me, my love?"

Timpani looked at him. "Of course. Of course I will." She said quietly. "Take me away to a world we can be happy."

"I will." Blumiere promised. Timpani slipped on the ring, and he held her in an embrace.

(I know this chapter is really long, but I think it's worth it. In reference to Blumiere's mother being dead; it's just a headcanon since she isn't mentioned much or at all in Super Paper Mario. Additionally, Blumiere doesn't beg Timpani like he did in the memory-interlude In Super Paper Mario, and this is because I wasn't sure how well I could write it. But with that, I will say goodbye until the next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

The two sat on the ledge until the sun was rising. Timpani didn't feel tired at all; either from all the sugar the sweets may have contained, or the fact that she was both excited and sad about her new engagement. Her and Blumiere agreed to meet back at the same spot again tonight, giving them time to collect their things, before they set out to do what Blumiere had promised. To find a world that wouldn't matter who they were, where they could live in peace rather than fear of being found out.

Timpani walked back to the village, to her quaint home she had all for herself after her parents moved out. For a while, she had a roommate; but they had found their own love, so she was alone. At first it bothered her, but when she met Blumiere, it didn't.

She wasn't completely sure how she felt. She wasn't sure how she'd tell everyone she was leaving, or how to explain to where. But she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

Timpani went to her house first, to change into another dress and brush through her hair again. Possibly get some breakfast. And as much as she hated it, she had to take off the ring, too; she left it sitting on her dresser, though, so she didn't lose it.

After leaving her house in a new dress, she went straight to her parents' house. Then she would visit her friends, who worked at the pastry shop and they've probably all been there for an hour or so.

Timpani knocked on the door. Her mother instantly answered, as if she had been standing in front of the door, waiting for her.

"I'm not sure how to explain this," Timpani began quietly, "But I'm going to have to leave soon."

"How come?" Her mother asked.

"I—I can't really explain. I'm sorry. I'll visit. I promise. I just…can't stay. This village means a lot to me, but it…it doesn't really feel like home anymore." Timpani said. Not without him, Timpani thought.

Her mother smiled. "Okay. Just visit us, all right?" She looked both happy and sad. Timpani could understand why; she was still reasonably young, and thus this would be bittersweet for everyone she knew, not just Timpani.

Timpani was about to say goodbye when a shadow came across the whole village. A few people starting screaming hysterically as a figure came through the gate.

Not a lot of people knew that the Tribe of Darkness lurked on the other side of the woods. Those who did usually stayed in their homes, terrified. Timpani was less scared of the powers of the figure, and more of who the figure was—it had to be Blumiere's father.

Before her mother dragged her inside, Timpani ran over to her own home. Whoever was outside did the same. A good half of the village—men with guns, mostly—went towards the town hall. Timpani didn't think a few gunshots could harm the Darkness; not if he was smart. Not if he was Blumiere's father, who knew of almost everything that happened in and around his forgotten kingdom.

Timpani opened the door, went inside, and closed it. She ran to her room to hide the ring, then she stood by her bed, considering her options.

People could get hurt if she stayed here. But Blumiere's father knew what she looked like—and he probably wanted a reason why she went against his will. If she went into the forest, she'll probably be caught; or worse, get Blumiere in trouble, too.

Timpani heard the door to her house being opened, almost politely. Everyone had gone silent. They were probably all in their homes, thinking that Darkness cannot reach them if they stayed in the light. Timpani knew this wasn't true. Most—if not all—of the stories about Darkness weren't true.

Finally, after a few long minutes of waiting, the dark figure that is Blumiere's father came into her room. She had nowhere to run.

"And here I thought we made a deal." The figure said. "I thought you were going to stay away from him, and you'd be happy. But I guess all humans are idiots. It's a shame, because you're actually quite pretty. But while I'd love to keep you as a trophy, you can't bother my son anymore. It's time to put that little head of yours to rest." He came closer. And closer. And closer, up to the point Timpani realized that he was really only a shadow; Blumiere had once explained a good majority of the spells his kind can do, and one that allowed them to visit places without actually going anywhere.

Timpani shivered. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked. It came out more like a squeak or a whisper.

"Nothing of interest to you, surely." Blumiere's father replied. He muttered a few words Timpani didn't understand; then she doubled over in pain and the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Blumiere was quick to come and go, grabbing what he needed and leaving again. His father had come back some point at the night, and he seemed to be asleep—but Blumiere didn't want to bet on it, so he was quiet.

It was only noon when Blumiere went back to the ledge, but the hours went by quickly. He didn't often use the powers his ancestry gave him, but he knew that in order to fulfill his promise, that was what he had to do. He waited for Timpani, slightly wishing he had brought something to eat.

The sun set and the sky grew dark. "Where is she?" Blumiere wondered aloud. He knew that she had family and friends to say goodbye to, but surely she would've come by now? Dread began to creep over him.

"This is a sad scene." A voice hissed. Blumiere recognized it as his father.

Blumiere turned to, indeed, see his father standing beside him. "What did you do to her?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything." Father replied. "Can't you see that she's ditched you?"

"She would never do such a thing." Blumiere said. "What did you do to her?"

"If it interests you," Father began. "She's no longer in this world. I wouldn't be surprised if she's dead already."

Rage instantly replaced the dread. A tinge of sadness tried to creep in as well, but Blumiere refused to believe Timpani was dead. Not until…not until he had proof.

"I'm truly sorry, Son." Father said. He tried to put his hand on Blumiere's shoulder, but he stepped away.

"Not for her." Blumiere replied quietly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do it sooner. It's obvious she's had a large effect on you. Come on; let's get back to the castle so we can both forget this whole mess." The words were like daggers.

"I'm not going back to the castle with you." Blumiere said. "You'll just lock me away and not give a second thought. You don't care about my wellbeing—you just care about your stupid powers!" He turned away before he hit his father—or worse—and stared in the direction of the village. Her village. He lifted his hand, and a black door appeared. "I'm going to find her. And once I do"—he looked back to glare at his father—"you will pay for what you did."

Blumiere faced the door, opened it, and walked through.

…

Blumiere opened his eyes, and saw a quaint little town built in grassy hills. This was the tenth world he's visited today; one never realizes how small a world is until he searches every corner in it. Or at least, one was able to detect the habitable places in a world. A few hundred acres didn't take long to search when you equip yourself with several spells that has the sole purpose of finding someone.

He was worried about Timpani. How could he not be? Most of the worlds he's visited so far were beautiful, with friendly people and wonderful scenery. It would've looked magnificent if he was there under different circumstances.

He made his way toward an inn. While he hated having to rest, he had to sleep or he wouldn't be able to search well enough and he might miss her. Blumiere entered, requested a room, and was grateful the innkeeper didn't charge him.

Blumiere's room was small, with only a bed, nightstand, and a small cage. Inside the cage was a purplish bat, who looked sad. Walking up to the cage, Blumiere opened the tiny door, and the bat flew out of the cage, but simply perched on the nightstand. Blumiere, however, was too exhausted to fully care, to he laid down on the springy inn bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

When Blumiere woke up, the morning was taunting him. He noticed that he was covered in blankets, even though he had fallen sleep without any. The bat he had let out of the cage was gone; there was now a young woman standing there, putting her long hair in a neat bun.

While she looked no younger than him, she was shorter than Blumiere. She wore a simple black dress, and glasses hid her eyes—if it wasn't for the fact that this town was populated purely by humans, Blumiere would assume she was from the Tribe of Darkness.

She noticed he was looking at her. "Are you the one who rescued me?" She asked. She sounded like she hadn't spoken in a while. She glared at the cage.

Blumiere realized that she must—somehow—be the bat. "Yes, I think so." He sat. A part of him wanted to continue searching for Timpani, but he didn't want to leave this girl here. At the very least he could send her to some other world.

The girl looked back at Blumiere. "Thank you." She said. "I'm Nastasia." She bowed. "May I ask who rescued me?"

"Blumiere."

Nastasia stood straight again. "Thank you again, Lord Blumiere."

Blumiere wasn't used to being called by his title—while it was there and it was official, he was barely allowed outside the castle, much less to the little Darkness village that was hidden behind it. He stood up, and Nastasia followed him to the door.

"Wait." She said quietly. "I, um—I'm going to go with you, wherever you're going. You saved me; my life is now for you to use." Blumiere stared at her for a second. Calling him by his title was one thing, joining him find Timpani was another—but was she swearing her allegiance to him? While he wanted to protest, he couldn't argue with the company—nor could he argue with a second set of eyes.

"All right," He said finally. "Let's get something to eat. I'll explain my mission when we're alone."

Nastasia nodded, and bowed again briefly. She held herself in such dignity that Blumiere couldn't fully believe she was a bat before.

Quietly and quickly, the two exited the inn and searched the town.

(Okay, yes, first of all, Blumiere's father is the villain in a way, but he isn't completely to blame. In my own personal opinion, if he had just let the two be, they probably would be fine and happy. And I also know this is a longer chapter; it would've been too short with just the beginning part. From this point until the last/second-to-last chapter, it will mostly be thinking and a few conversations. And I'm going to say this now—I believe that this happened relatively closely to Super Paper Mario, probably set—at most—ten years before Super Paper Mario. That's just headcanons though.)


	8. Chapter 8

(This chapter will have two views; in the beginning, Timpani, and then switching to Blumiere.)

She's been going through worlds for about a month. Or at least, it felt like a month. Every world's sun set at a different time, so it was hard to tell. Every time she went to a different world, she could feel a part of her breaking, dying. The only part that was still alive was her desire to break free, or at the very least, apologize to Blumiere.

But it was dying fast.

Timpani would go to a world, stay there for a few hours, then leave. She wasn't in control of anything her body was doing; it was moving on its own, without command or will. When she tried to stop, it hurt. But she still tried.

She wished she could talk to someone. Or make some sign of having been there, for Blumiere's sake. She knew he was probably looking for her. In a way, she wished he would stop. Timpani wanted to be free from whatever this was, but she didn't want to see Blumiere when he saw her tattered, torn, broken, and dead. It was extremely conflicting, which in itself was painful.

Several people always looked and stared at her, the girl who moved on her own. Some tried to help her. Most ran away.

Timpani tried to think on the bright side. Maybe Blumiere was in this world, and he knew how to reverse this. Or he's in this world with no idea how to reverse this, her mind whispered. Or he already believes I'm dead.

Timpani tried to stop herself with she saw a forest ahead of her. She tried to command her body to go the other way. It gave her a headache, but she tried. Like normal, though, her body did not obey and continued onward. One step in, and thorny vines tugged at her hair, dress, and skin. She collapsed, gasping, but couldn't move. Her vision blurred, then went black.

I'm sorry, my love.

…

Blumiere found himself telling Nastasia everything. He trusted her, and appreciated her company. It's been a while. He was sure he's visited almost every world by now, but he didn't see Timpani in any of them.

He abruptly stopped. Nastasia did the same, closely behind him. One of the spells he put upon himself—and Nastasia—was one that told him when the desired person, who was in this case Timpani, was no longer in any world. The ticking that he heard but knew wasn't around him was a result of that spell.

It meant Timpani was dead.

Nastasia pushed up her glasses. "Lord Blumiere?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"She's dead." Blumiere replied quietly. It was hard to believe—but the disbelief was replaced by anger in a heartbeat. With a simple flick of his wrist, a black door appeared and all the spells he placed on him and Nastasia vanished.

Blumiere opened the door and walked through, Nastasia followed hesitantly but close behind.

(I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be the last.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Father-son hate gets a little extreme, just to warn you.)

Blumiere's portal-door led straight to the front of the castle. He wasted no time in going towards the study. Anger and grief merged to make uncontrollable rage, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. No one else would dare—but no one else had ever suffered the same loss he felt.

Blumiere stepped into the study. His father had been sitting in the corner, but at the sight of his son he stood.

"Now, are you done being a fool?" Father asked.

Blumiere looked behind him, at Nastasia. "Stay here." He commanded. She bowed in respond. Blumiere looked back at his father, and stepped into the study, towards the book he's only seen once in his life. "You killed her." He hissed. "You murdered her! Just to keep your own blood clean, you killed the only girl who had that kindness, that love."

"Listen to yourself. You sound just like a human." Father said.

"So what if I do?" Blumiere asked. He glared at his father while he took books off of the shelf, searching for the hidden compartment. He looked back at the shelf when he felt the small handle. He tugged on it, and inside the compartment was the infamous Dark Prognosticus.

"W-What are you doing?" Father asked, suddenly halfway across the study. Blumiere look back at him with the dark book in his hands. By the doorway, Nastasia has a look of semi-controlled horror.

"I'm going to do has the Dark Prognosticus says." Blumiere replied simply. "I will fulfill its dark prophecy and end all worlds!" He could already feel the Prognosticus' power, giving him hints and clues as to what is foretold.

"No one, not even I or your ancestors, could handle that book." Father said. He approached slowly, as if that would make Blumiere change his mind. Blumiere's mind was already set; nothing could change it now.

"I don't care. I'm stronger than you, Father. I've felt love, joy, pain, fear, grief, all in the span of one day. I've seen worlds that you would deem hideous. I've seen pure light, personified and in its truest form." Blumiere said. "You took that all away, just to make sure your bloodline stays clean, untouched by humans. And you know what? I'm tired off what you wish, what you say is for my benefit but it's not, it's for yours.

"You took her away from me. You took my love, my light, my world, my life away, and you feel no remorse. Without her, all worlds hold no meaning. All life holds no meaning. Say and do what you wish, but you will not be stopping me from opening this book. The only person I would ever love is gone—all thanks to you. I wasn't joking when I said you would pay for what you did to her."

"Blumiere!" Father shouted, reaching for Blumiere. But it was too late; he had already opened the Dark Prognosticus, and began reading its first page.

"Blumiere no longer exists." He said. "There is now only Count Bleck, the chosen person to fulfill the dark prophecy." He looked at his once-father. "The Dark Prognosticus speaks. Nastasia"—he gestured for his Prognosticus-approved second-in-command—"Come." Nastasia bowed and obeyed, not sparing a single glance at the man in the middle of the room. "This world will perish. The first of all worlds. You should be honored."

With a flick of his hand, the ground rumbled and the castle began to fall. Darkness surrounded them; Count Bleck waited until the darkness almost touched him, savoring the chaos, then teleported him and Nastasia away.

…

They were brought to a world that was pure darkness, one that the Dark Prognosticus promised to the one chosen to fulfill the prophecy. The castle in front of them was large, dark purple and blue. It was nothing but open room, Count Bleck knew, but he could do whatever he wished with this world. He could feel the power in his veins, the power to end all worlds.

"What does the Dark Prognosticus say to do next?" Nastasia asked quietly.

"We will build an army, make a castle. When the time is right, we will make the Chaos Heart and destroy all worlds." Count Bleck replied. "I grant you permission to read the Prognosticus whenever you please, and I grant you powers that will help us in our conquest."

"Understood." Nastasia said.

Count Bleck let the Dark Prognosticus float out of his hands, and beside him, and he summoned a pitch black door. "Let us go, then, to fulfill the dark prophecy!" And then he opened the door and stepped through.

(Welp, that's my shortest fully-motivated fanfic as of uploading this! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you have questions, PM me and I'll answer ASAP. From here, in my own headcanons, Count Bleck and Nastasia collect O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio, build Bleck Castle (I apologize if it's Castle Bleck; my memory isn't great), and then the events of Super Paper Mario happens! Again, I hope ya'll enjoyed reading!)


End file.
